Suprise' Movie night!
by AleHeatherFTW1020
Summary: What happens when Gwen and Duncan pop in for a 'suprise movie night? R&R!  Top 2 major couples: Aleheather and Gwencan.


**(Wrote this a while ago...decided to finish and post it! Hope you like?)**

**Disclaimer: In no way shape or form, do I own; The Total Drama Characters Alejandro, Heather, Gwen, or Duncan. The movies; Insidious, Hostel, Saving Private Ryan, Shindler's List, Quarentine or My Bloody Valentine. The candy; Twizlers, M&M's, or Skittles. The (extremely hot) Jensen Ackles. OR the (less hot but still smokin') Megan Fox.**

**P.s: As for Duncan's last name at the end. I just decided, because I'm not smart or original, to use the man who Voice Acts Duncan; Drew Nelson's (Who I also do not own) last name, just so you know :)!**

_Alejandro's POV_

"Give it BACK!" She squealed, jumping on top of me. I held her for a second, one hand on her lower back and one holding her phone in the air, before losing balance and falling with a thud to the floor. "Ow! Heather!" I laughed. She frowned and reached up, but my arm was longer, and her phone was quite far from her reach. She pouted and crawled up my chest, just barely touching her phone with the tips of her fingers. She looked so adorable when she was angry, and personally I LOVED to tease her like this. "If you don't give it to me I'm going to-"she began, breathing heavily. "Going to what?" I snapped back, causing her to come face to face with me. She just frowned, and I could practically feel her blood boiling. I smirked cockily, tossing her phone across the room onto the couch before wrapping both arms around her.

"Hello." I said casually. She scowled at me and ran her fingers smoothly through her flawless raven hair. "You. Will be the death of me Alejandro Burromuerto." She said, laughing quietly to herself. I just shrugged and smiled, pulled her closer for a kiss, inching my face to hers until our lips practically touched. "Hey lovebirds!" Duncan screamed, interrupting as he ALWAYS did. I groaned and slammed my head back to the floor as Heather shot Duncan a look. "Why'd you bring Gothy?" she snapped, obviously trying to change the subject. Duncan scoffed and rolled his eyes, ignoring the question. "What are you two doing anyway?" Gwen shuddered, throwing a paper bag full of movies on the counter. Only then did I realize how bad this looked. Heather had me pinned to the floor, while she lay above me, her legs spread on each side of my waist.

"Nothing… Really!" I shuddered, but didn't push her off. "Oh don't lie Alejandro! See Duncan, we were just about to-"I stopped her playful teasing by pulling a hand up to her mouth. Duncan laughed, but Gwen just pretended to vomit. "Well, its surprise movie night guys… could you have planned your "love making" for another night?" Gwen scoffed, slowly slipping out of her jacket. "We were not going to…do it!" I squealed. Heather just rolled her eyes and stepped up off of me, running to the counter and pouring the movies across it. "Insidious? Hostel? Saving Private Ryan?" she questioned, looking over at Duncan as he pulled the popcorn from the package and throwing it in the microwave. "We also have Shindler's list and My Bloody Valentine. Figured you guys weren't ready for the 5 star scary movies, so I brought some wimpy ones." Duncan said, opening another bag they brought. "Did you bring me Quarantine?" I asked, hopping up. "Dude of course I did!"

Gwen and Duncan often came over for "surprise!" movie nights. Most were on weekends, since I knew Duncan worked at the auto shop around the corner, and Gwen at the art studio school down the block a bit more. As for me? I worked as a model at the Art studio school. Mostly working alongside Gwen and her students. Was it embarrassing? Hell yes! Did it pay? A hell of a lot more then the auto shop, no offense to Duncan or anything. You might ask what Heather worked as. A maid? Unfortunately no. A sex phone operator? I WISH! She worked at a coffee shop in town. Hey, it pays well, and we both need all the help we can get with this apartment. With Gwen and Duncan coming here every weekend to wreck up the place with popcorn and beer we need all the money we can get.

"So, tonight's me and Duncan's pick right?" Gwen said, carrying 2 big red bowls full of popcorn to the couch. I nodded and flopped onto the couch, pulling Heather onto my lap as Duncan handed out the candy. "Twizlers anyone!" Duncan shouted, jumping onto the couch in a way so that the popcorn spilt a bit. "HEY! Gimme!" Heather said, reaching into the bag and pulling out a few. Laughing, she slowly put the first in her mouth, whipping her head to the side so it tapped me on the cheek. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Until I lost it and bit the other end, earning a smile from her as if that's what she wanted me to do. She tugged at her end, pulling my head closer. I bit some off the end, moving closer to her. I saw her do the same. Come on romance! Don't fail me now! "What in the 9 HELLS are you two doing?" Gwen asked. MIERDA! Heather groaned and tossed popcorn at Gwen. "Shut up." Heather mumbled. Soon after, slow piano music began to blast from the TV from the movie "My bloody Valentine".

I wasn't about to go and complain, I mean have you even read the reviews to the type of scary movies Duncan watches? Makes me want to puke just thinking about the vile things people will recreate.

"Duncan these bootlegs suck!" I shouted, annoyed at the fact that the sound lagged a good minute behind the picture. "Oh shut up and watch the movie. Or you could go back to doing what you were doing before we got here…" Duncan said. "We weren't doing anything!" Heather and I shouted in unison, both of us blushing beyond belief. "Ugh you two are so LAME for each other!" Gwen groaned, tossing skittles at us. "Ahh man come on last time you tossed stuff at me I went to shower and a bunch fell out of my bra!" Heather screamed, dodging a few. I smiled and plucked one out of her shirt. "Dude I dare you to eat it."

"What? It was in her bra!" I said, acting as if my intention wasn't to eat it. I mean, who wouldn't eat it? "I dared you! You have to now." Duncan bellowed, shoving handfuls of popcorn into his mouth. "Do it or I will!" Gwen laughed, poking me in the stomach with her foot. I just laughed and tossed it in my mouth. "You just ate a skittle out of her bra! Gross, man!" Duncan laughed, hopping backwards off the couch and falling on the floor. "DICK!" Gwen called, cupping her hands to her mouth to echo the sound. "Oh shit Jensen Ackles is really hot…" Heather said, biting her finger as her and Gwen laughed and agreed. "Hey! We are still here!" Duncan shouted. I put my hand to my chest and backed up, looking hurt. "Ha, so? We can't have Jensen anyway… so you'll just have to do." Gwen teased, noticing her boyfriend had neglected to get off the floor yet. "As for you Alejandro, you are way sexier than Jensen. Trust me…" she said in an uncertain tone. "Don't worry Al, they got Jensen. So? We got Megan Fox!" Duncan said, jumping back on the couch, knocking the popcorn all over Gwen and kicking over the bowl of M&M's. "YOU ASS!" Heather screamed, throwing a few left over pieces of popcorn at him.

"How come every time you people come over I end up having to clean the whole house?" I said, glancing over at the vacuum in the corner of the room. "It's not my fault that food gets everywhere!" Duncan said. I stared at him blankly as he kept a straight face. "Yes it is!" Me, Gwen, and heather all yelled in unison. "It is NOT! How dare you try to... to… put the BLAME on me! Old innocent Duncan Nelson?" Duncan cooed, batting his eyelashes. "Innocent my ass…" Gwen rolled her eyes.

Pretty much the rest of the movie it was like this. Duncan complaining on how everyone blames him for everything he didn't do. Like how he 'didn't' run around naked on New Year's, and how he was FRAMED for stealing that car. No one even watched the movie; we just tossed food at each other and joked. Mostly about me and Heather's sex life. Honestly, even though it's been a few years together and blah blah blah, we don't have a sex life. I believe that good relationships; or in my case the only good relationship I've even been in, are based on waiting for each other to be ready. Cheesy yes, but yes. Either way, somehow Heather ended up falling asleep in my lap among all the screaming and throwing, and this time I remembered to hide he razors and shaving cream for when they came over. Thank GOD. It was funny how angelic Heather looked while she slept, and I would hate if they woke her up and she bitched at me all morning.

"Well, me and Gwen are going to head out. Had a great time as always!" Duncan whispered, winking over at me as Heather cuddled deeper into my chest. I rolled my eyes and looked around the room. "At least take the beer home… we have enough to last us decades." I said. "Nah man, Gwen says I got to quit drinking so much." Duncan snapped nastily, obviously in denial. I nodded and stretched a bit. "Okay, see you guys later." I said slowly as Duncan picked up Gwen and carried her out. "See you!" Gwen whispered as Duncan kicked the door closed. Finally. "Honey wake up, it's time for bed." I said, shaking her lightly as popcorn fell from the collar of my shirt. "Did they leave?" she groaned, hiding her face in my shirt. I laughed and took a small sheet from the back of the couch and shook it out a bit, skittles and candy fell all over the floor. But let's worry about that later. "Just go to sleep. Goodnight my love." I whispered, closing my eyes. "Night…" she said, falling back to sleep immediately. I wasn't going to lie, when Duncan and Gwen came over, we always had a great time.

Unfortunately, the morning would only bring messes to clean. But let's not think about that.

If there is one thing Duncan and Gwen taught me, it's to live in the moment.

**(Did you like? I didn't. I hate it. So much Dx)**


End file.
